gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Tixx's Infinirarium/Divinity's Reach
This page contains information about the Divinity's Reach portion of Tixx's Infinirarium as the airship moves from city to city during Wintersday 2012. Dungeon information Objectives Those princess dolls are sure demanding. They want gifts! * Collect presents for the toy princesses. ** Presents received: x/15 ** Your contribution: x ** Leaving in 0:0x. The newly released princess dolls are stirring up trouble. * Color unpainted princess dolls with the plasma paint cannon. ** Dolls Painted: x/40 Skritt stowaways have taken over the princesses' hamlet! * Retake the princess dolls' hamlet from the skritt. ** Princess Dolls' Hamlet ** Princess dolls are malfunctioning and trying to ride Ventari toys! * Defend the toy Ventari from the princess dolls. ** ** Ventari toys remaining: 5 The Ventari toys' turrets are out of control! * Destroy malfunctioning turrets. ** Malfunctioning turrets destroyed: x/21 Toxx has gone haywire! * Stop Toxx from rampaging through the airship. ** Toxx ** Toy production is running smoothly. Tixx is grateful—as is all of Tyria! Rewards Completion is tracked by account; for each stop, the rewards for first completion can only be obtained once per account. In addition to the rewards below, a Chest spawns in the center area rewarding with 3 random items on the first completion, and Wintersday related items on subsequent completions. ; First completion * 1 Princess Doll Frame * 100 Mystical Cogs * Choose between 250 Drops of Magic Glue or 250 Wad of Enchanted Stuffing ; Subsequent completion * Second Run: Choose between 5 Small Wintersday Gift or 3 Medium Wintersday Gift or 2 Large Wintersday Gift or 1 Giant Wintersday Gift * Third Run: Choose between 3 Small Wintersday Gift or 2 Medium Wintersday Gift or 1 Large Wintersday Gift or 1 Giant Wintersday Gift * Fourth Run: Choose between 2 Small Wintersday Gift or 1 Medium Wintersday Gift or 1 Large Wintersday Gift or 1 Giant Wintersday Gift * Fifth Run: Choose between 2 Small Wintersday Gift or 1 Medium Wintersday Gift or 1 Large Wintersday Gift or 1 Giant Wintersday Gift * Sixth Run: Choose between 1 Small Wintersday Gift or 1 Medium Wintersday Gift or 1 Large Wintersday Gift or 1 Giant Wintersday Gift Walkthrough Collect gifts Pick up the Presents and bring them to the Princess Doll at the middle. The presents are on the ground, but you can get them by killing the Skritts who carrying them as well. Paint the dolls Go back to the stairs leading to the main krewe (the place where you arrived, but it's also marked on the map with a grey flag). On the ground there will be several plasma paint cannons. Pick up one and go looking for white princess dolls. Use the weapon on them (you have to face them), they will became colored. There are invulnerable skritts, but the gun will turn them into harmless dolls. Paint 40 dolls and you're done. There will be signals on the minimap showing where you can find the last few dolls. Drop the guns, you won't need them anymore. Take back the hamlet Go to the marked area on the map and keep the skritts out of it until the bar fills up. Try to lure them out - with good teamwork you can complete this stage in the first wave. Keep in mind: as long as at least one skritt is in the area (the ring is red), the bar won't move. Defend the Ventaris Go to the marked area and defeat the malfunctioning dolls. The dolls will attack the ventari toys, and apply some really nasty confusion conditions. Defeat the malfunctioning turrets You have to destroy 21 malfunctioning seed turrets. Defeat Toxx You have to defeat Toxx again. This time she uses Rocket Jump, a whirling attack, and a circular shield that reflects projectiles. NPCs Allies *Apprentice Yemm *Grupp *LAK-Y 200 *Princess Doll *Toymaker Tixx *Toy Ventari Foes *Malfunctioning Toy Princess *Malfunctioning Turret *Skritt Bottle Lobber *Skritt Forager *Skritt Gear Lobber *Skritt Lobber *Skritt Sentry *Toxx *Veteran Skritt Forager *Veteran Skritt Gear Lobber *Veteran Skritt Shiny-thief Dialogue ; When the doll coloring begins : '''Princess Doll:' Call me Princess! : Princess Doll: I'm the princess! And I do what I want! : Announcer: Attention: toyes en route to storage are exhibiting unexpected behaviour. ; When hitting Princess Dolls with the Plasma Paint Cannon : Princess Doll waves at . ; When hitting Skritt with the Plasma Paint Cannon * Tenacious Skritt cowers. * Tenacious Skritt: Wintersday went splat. Giant clanker lied to us. ; When the hamlet is taken over : Announcer: Congratulations. You are victorious. : Announcer: Attention: Crisis in progress. ; After defending the hamlet : Announcer: Congratulations. You are victorious. : Announcer: Congratulations. You are victorious. ; When the Ventari toys go out of control : Announcer: Warning: test-subject malfunction. Hostile behavior detected. : Announcer: Attention: malfunction in the testing area. Test subjects are out of control. ; When Toxx goes haywire : Toxx: Target—acquired. Hic! All—t-targets—must—remain—still—so I can destroy you. : Toymaker Tixx: Oh! Put her into sleep mode. I need to recalibrate her procols! ; Toxx at ~75% health : Toxx: Hic! Do—not—resist. I—am—Toxx—hic! ; Toxx at ~50% health : Toxx: I—have—the—spirit—of—Wintersday—in—me! : Toymaker Tixx: Oh! Put her into sleep mode. I need to recalibrate her protocols! ; Toxx at 25% health : Toxx: Hic! ; After the battle : Announcer: Congratulations. You are victorious. : Toxx: Hic! Systems—hic! Shutting—down... : Toymaker Tixx: And a this, and a that, and a tweak to the torque nodule. There. That ought to do it. All better. : Toymaker Tixx: Happy Wintersday to one and all! Now, get back to work!